Past Life
by Irlynn
Summary: Yuuki is an innocent little girl who happened to befriend Sesshoumaru when he was a young child. But while in a accident, Yuuki died and Sesshoumaru swore to never have anyone close to him again. Years later, Sesshoumaru bumps into a girl who reminds him


Past Life  
Heyz! This is my first third Inuyasha fic and I really wonder why no one ever writes about Sesshoumaru's past and all that other crap that you don't usually find. Sorry to all are offended though.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Ayumi: Okay, well, some people know me as Ayumi, but I changed the name thingy to Aiden Lilith, lol. (Aidenlight, Lilithdarkness) Get it now?  
Inuyasha: Nope…it's all too confusing.  
Ayumi: Never asked you.  
Shippou: **sighs** Even I get it Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: You saying I'm dumb?  
Ayumi: Shut up! This is my story, so you all have to do what I say. But then again, you don't even appear in this story until the very end or something…

"blah" – talking  
'blah' –thinking  
(blah) – author's notes or explanation

Past Life  
Chapter 1: The Visit

A view of a beautiful castle and a woman desperately looking around for something, or in this case, a someone.  
"Yuuki! Yuuki!" called the woman, "Where are you?"  
"I'm in the garden mom!" Yuuki called back from the direction of the garden.  
"Come over to the main building dear," the woman, obviously Yuuki's mother, called again.  
"Ok mom," said Yuuki as she jogged towards the main building as her mother commanded her to. As she came into view, you see a young girl, around the age of seven with long blue white hair and dark orange orbs glimmering full of life rum to the woman. Along the way, she trips over her ghastly long kimono and fell face flat on the ground. Her head lifts up after a few moments, there were tears in her eyes.  
"Ow…" sniffled Yuuki, "That hurt."  
Yuuki's mother saw the whole thing and ran over to her daughter's side, "Are you alright Yuuki?"  
"Y-yes," mumbled Yuuki.  
At once, Yuuki gets up and walks with her mother to the building.

That Night  
Dinner was being served and Yuuki was very famished, she lunged at the food as soon as it was placed on the table, of course, she said her thanks first. While she was eating away happily, her mother broke in and said, " Yuuki, your father's friend is coming to visit us a few days from now and he's also bringing his son with him. I want you to be on your best behavior while your father's friend and son are staying with us."  
Yuuki sighed, "Yes mother." She went back to eating, 'and it just such a nice dinner before the news.'  
"The son of your father's friend is Sesshoumaru, I'm sure if you don't bother him, he wont bother you," said Yuuki's mother as she sensed her daughter's pouty face.  
"Who's Sesshoumaru…?" asked Yuuki.  
"Well, if you paid more attention to what I said then you'd know," said Yuuki's mother Megumi (She needs a name…), "He's your father's friend's son."  
"Oh…"

A Few Days Later.  
Yuuki was playing outside in the fields as she saw a horse drawn carriage going in the direction of her home. A few seconds later, she heard her mother calling for her to return and wash up a bit before greeting her father's friend. She ran back to the bathhouse and washed her dirty hands and feet then went back to her room to change into some clean clothes. There were some maids waiting for her at her bedroom door holding some clean clothes to help her change in to. After Yuuki had a glance at the clothes the maid was holding, she gasped, "But that's one of my best kimonos'!"  
"Yes, miss Yuuki," said the maid holding the kimono, "your mother insisted that you wear this one."  
"Oh," said Yuuki, "Ok…"  
The kimono was white with pink sakura blossoms stitched on it. She had a blue sash that was tied with a white rope at the front. Her hair was brushed and some of her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head with a beautiful silver comb shaped like a lotus flower stuck in the front of the bun. Yuuki was dressed in no time at all as all the maids helped. She then ran off to the front gates to greet her father's visitors with her parents.  
When the tall man that was her father got off the carriage and walked over a bit, followed by his son, Yuuki, her mother and her father bowed to greet him.  
"Welcome to our humble home," said Yuuki, looking up a bit, "…sir."  
"Yes," added Megumi (Yuuki's mother), "You are very welcome here."  
"It's good to see you again," said Kiyoshi (Yuuki's father) then gestured to the young boy, "I presume this is your son Sesshoumaru is it not?"   
"Yes, this is my son," said Inutaishou (he's still nameless…) ," and I presume this pretty young lady here is you daughter?"  
"Yes she is."  
"Sesshoumaru," said Iutaishou, "say hello to Yuuki."  
"Hello," mumbled Sesshoumaru.  
"…" said Yuuki.  
"Yuuki, don't be rude," said Megumi, "Say hello to Sesshoumaru."  
"Hello," grumbled Yuuki.  
"Well, now that introductions are over," said Kiyoshi, "Come, let's go inside, we have a lot to discuss my friend."  
"Yes, it's been a long time," said Inutaishou.  
Inutaishou, Megumi and Kiyoshi left the two children outside as they headed inside to discuss about some important matters.  
Sesshoumaru stared at Yuuki not saying anything, "…"  
Yuuki stares back at Sesshoumaru as well, "…" Then she ignored him and took out her ball and start playing with it, but the ball suddenly bounced away from her and rolled over to Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru looked down and picked up the ball, still saying nothing.  
Yuuki walked over and had her hands out in front of her, "Give it back…please."  
Sesshoumaru ignored Yuuki and started to play with the ball. Yuuki got really annoyed that he was ignoring her so she puffed out her cheeks and demanded, "GIVE IT BACK!"  
Sesshoumaru threw the ball away and turned to Yuuki saying, "Go get it yourself."  
Yuuki chased after the ever-rolling ball, but she tripped over and fell face flat on her face. She lifted her face up and moaned, "Ow…"  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at the poor little girl for falling over.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Yuuki looked up towards Sesshoumaru's direction with tears in her eyes, but Sesshoumaru didn't see her, he was busy laughing his head off. Yuuki saw, and heard, Sesshoumaru keep on laughing and she couldn't take it anymore so she started wailing, "WAAAAAAAAH!"  
But at that moment she started wailing, a dark and menacing shadow had loomed over Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gulped, "Uh oh…"

What will happen to Sesshoumaru…? Is Yuuki really that much accident-prone? Find out, in the next chapter!  
Ayumi: To jump in or not to jump in, that is the question.  
Inuyasha: Jump in where?  
Kagome: She's talking about the well.  
Inuyasha: She can't get to the other side, so what's the point?  
Kagome: I dunno.


End file.
